


Flip Flops and Family Fun

by butyoucantnemo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Female Peter Parker, Fluff and Humor, Gen, One Big Happy Family, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoucantnemo/pseuds/butyoucantnemo
Summary: “Stop walking so fast, kid, I’m wearing flip flops!”“The fact that you, Tony Stark—genius, billionaire, closeted softie, philanthropist—are wearing flip flops absolutely boggles my mind. I never thought this day would come.”——Penny, Tony, and the gang go to the beach for Penny’s summer break.
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 173





	Flip Flops and Family Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I desperately needed a mental break from my alphabet prompt story so here’s some plotless fluff to, hopefully, brighten your day! 
> 
> All mistakes are mine and I hope you all  
> enjoy!

“Stop walking so fast, kid, I’m wearing flip flops!”

“The fact that _you_ , Tony Stark—genius, billionaire, closeted softie, philanthropist—are wearing _flip flops_ absolutely boggles my mind. I never thought this day would come.”

“We’re on vacation, problem child. What else do you expect me to wear?” Tony grumbles in mild-exasperation, rolling his eyes at the young superhero. 

“Kinda expected you to waltz around the beach in a three piece suit and designer shoes,” Penny snarks back with a smirk, slowing down enough to let Tony catch up to her as they walk along the pier. 

“She’s got a point, Tones,” Rhodey pipes up, several paces behind them, walking alongside Pepper, May, and Happy. He then turns his attention to Penny and explains, “When we were in college, sometimes we’d spend weekends at the beach when we needed a break. That little prick next to you would always wear a designer suit out on that hot beach, claiming he had an image to keep up for the press.”

“You‘re kidding!” Penny exclaims, eyes shining with exuberant excitement. She was a sucker for hearing stories about Tony while he was in college and Rhodey was always more than happy to share them, getting a kick out of the embarrassment the stories caused his longtime friend. 

“Dead serious, bug,” Rhodey answers, letting out a rather loud chuckle alongside the rest of the adults when Penny turns to look at her mentor, eyes wide with amusement and a hint of disbelief. 

Shooting Rhodey a glare with no real heat, Tony huffs and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, that’s enough from you, Honeybear.”

“No, please,” Penny interjects with a jubilant shout, turning her attention back to the Colonel, “I’m begging you to tell me more right this instant.”

“Well in that case, one time, Ton—,” Rhodey starts, clearly having way too much fun with this. 

“Nope, nada, no more from you, mister,” Tony interrupts, pointing an accusatory finger at Rhodey while fighting the smile that is threatening to take over his features as he listens to his family’s laughter. 

“You’re no fun,” Penny grumbles and lightly shoves Tony in the shoulder, her barely continued giggles contradicting her words. 

“How does a peace offering in the form of an ice cream cone sound?” Tony offers the playfully put out teenager with a delighted smile of his own. 

Penny pretends to ponder his offer for a few moments, scrunching her eyebrows in concentration and tapping a finger to her chin as she purses her lips in thought. “Two scoops,” she argues with as much seriousness as she can muster while all the adults look on in merriment. 

“One scoop and I’ll buy you a soft pretzel,” Tony counters with narrowed eyes as he crosses his arms over his chest and assumes a playfully threatening position. 

“Deal,” Penny agrees with a resolute nod, holding out a pinky towards him to seal the deal. 

“You’re both children,” Happy grouses once Tony links his pinky with Penny’s, earning the head of security a light smack in the chest by May. 

“How about you two go get Penny’s ice cream and pretzel while we grab the rest of us something else to eat for lunch? We’ll reconvene in, say, 30 minutes?” Pepper suggests, looking around at each and every member of her unconventional family. 

“Then we can head to the beach?” Penny requests as she begins to vibrate with excitement. The last time she was on the beach was the night of her homecoming, when everything with the Vulture went down. She’s avoided all beaches since then for no particular reason other than the threat of bringing up past memories, but Tony had offered to take them all on a vacation of her choosing while she’s on her summer break from school. And since she’s been eager to see what Malibu is like, she chose the beach. 

“Yeah, baby, then can head to the beach,” May echoes with an impossibly adoring smile on her face as she regards her niece. 

Penny lets out an exhilarated whoop and starts to skip away from them in the direction of the nearby ice cream cart. 

Groaning good-naturedly, Tony turns away from the adults and tries to catch up to his energetic teenager, shouting, “Kid, _I told you_ I can’t walk that fast in these damn flip flops.”

* * *

A scoop of lime sherbet in a waffle cone and a salty soft pretzel later, Penny and Tony find the rest of the gang and they make their way back to Tony’s beach house to get ready for a long day in the sun. 

Penny, of course, is the first one to get done changing and has her face pressed up against the floor-to-ceiling windows in the living room that overlook the ocean by the time all the adults emerge from their rooms. 

“Bug, get your face off of those,” Rhodey tries, and fails, to say in a reprimanding manner. All he gets for his troubles is the sight of Penny turning around to very maturely stick her tongue out at him before shifting back to the window. 

“Come on, Roo,” Tony says with a chuckle, “Do me a favor and grab the sunscreen while I get the water and snacks, then we’ll go down.”

“Okay,” Penny chirps excitedly, prying herself from the window to skip towards the kitchen bar where the sunscreen is resting. 

“Let’s go, sweetheart,” Pepper turns to address Penny who’s impatiently watching Tony fill up everyone's water bottles with fresh ice. “Tony’s being a slow poke.”

“ _Hey!_ ” Tony cries indignantly but his outburst is drowned about by the sound of laughter and Penny’s hurried footsteps as she bounds towards the door. 

* * *

Their day at the beach was just as fun as Penny had dreamed it would be and at the end of the day, she can’t help but sigh in contentment as she sits and watches the beautiful sunset, surrounded by her family. 

Hearing her sigh, Tony turns his head to look at his kid sitting to the right of him and asks, “Everything okay, honey?”

Without taking her appreciating eyes off of the orange and pink sky, Penny nods her head and smiles, leaning her head onto her father figure’s shoulder and sighing once more. “Thank you,” she whispers, her eyes beginning to shine with the reflection from the water and unshed tears. “Thank you for this and for being here.”

Tony sits there for a silent moment and basks in the warmth her words provide him. “I love you, Pen,” Tony says in return, leaning his head down to place a soft kiss on the girl’s wind-tangled hair. Over her head, he catches May’s eyes and sends her a small wink at the soft, appreciative look she shoots him. 

“I love you, too, Flip Flops,” Penny whispers back, the nickname causing her to giggle softly and look over at Rhodey for approval. When he laughs and gives her a thumbs up of approval, she smiles widely and looks up at her mentor with an adoring expression. 

“And it’s a good thing, too, you absolute menace,” Tony grumbles but flashes Penny a fond smile when she rolls her eyes at the name. 

She gently rests her head back onto his shoulder and once again looks out at the heavenly sunset, wondering how exactly she managed to luck out in the family department. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever have any story requests, feel free to comment them on any of my fics or ask me on Tumblr (@butyoucantnemo)! I can’t promise I’ll write all of them but I’d love to try :)
> 
> Let me know if you liked this and thank you for reading! Have a blessed day! ♥️


End file.
